To determine the functional severity of coronary artery disease by assessing coronary blood flow reserve and wall motion abnormalities induced by rapid atrial pacing and exercise before and after 2 years of cholesterol lowering, and to assess whether subtle changes in coronary reactivity and/or coronary artery disease are associated with changes in clinical manifestations of the disease.